


Pride

by osunism



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaldur understands a little of what it means to be deep cover, but he does not think anyone has ever had to betray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first, tentative dip into writing for the _Young Justice_ fandom, and I kind of got real sweet on Kaldur while watching the show and I am so fascinated with his complex relationship with his father. I'll experiment more with writing until I can find his voice.

He understood a little of what the spies and agents from legends and stories endured under deep cover conditions. He thought it would be easy, a simple infiltration, predicating his success on his bloodline. He had hoped, in his exploration, that he would find the source of corruption and rot in his father’s soul, scratch at the veneer to get a glimpse of the man beneath. But the more he scratched–the deeper he delved–the more hope dwindled beyond his reach.

Kaldur knew one day he would have to doff the ruse and face his father not as an equal, but as an adversary. In the beginning, he thought himself prepared for such a contingency. He could reason with him, perhaps get him to see the error of the path he currently walked.

Kaldur felt something within him when his father spoke, felt the pride and filial affection he had not known he longed for all these years, and beneath the cloak of his ruse, he allowed himself to beam a little. He stood straighter, held his head higher, and in those moments…ah! It was all too easy to forget that this was all a game, and that the stakes were far too high for him to risk it for pride.

No matter how badly he craved it.


End file.
